The stranger that lurks around the corner
by Crystal10
Summary: While Alice is walking to school she sees a stranger.Is it the man who made the mystery phone call the other night?


Chapter 1  
  
"Ring,Ring." Went the telephone for the 11th time.  
  
"This time you can answer it so they stop calling." Said Mrs.Brookland to her daughter.  
  
"Hello?" She asked as she picked up the phone with curiosity.  
  
"Where have you been?" Asked a deep voice which sounded like no one she knew.  
  
"Who is this?" She asked.  
  
There was no answer and finnally the person on the other line hung up.  
  
"That was weird.Maby he just had the wrong number." Suggested Alice.  
  
"What did the person say hunny?"  
  
"He said where have you been? In a real deep voice. And he hung up when I asked who he was.  
  
"Thats strange."Her mother replied. "I don't know anyone with a deep voice. And as far as i can remember I wasn't supposed to meet anyone earlier."  
  
" I didn't think so.Thats why I had no clue who it was." Alice said.  
  
She went back to the couch were she was reading.Alice loved to make time go by fast on the weekends by getting caught up in a good book.She was reading The Night Flyers.It was a book about a girl and her dad who raised the best homing pigions.And while the girls dad was off at war with the Germans a stranger comes to town,and all of a sudden the pigions start to dissapearing.  
  
Tommorow May 4th was school for Alice.Her and her class couldn't wait 'till June.They would be getting out of school for summer vacation.  
  
After an hour went by Alice went to the kitchen to help her mom cook supper.She got out the hamburger that had been thaughing in the fridge.Then her mom got water boiling for the vegetables.They were going to have cheeseburgers.  
  
There was a loud motor sound in the driveway while they were cooking and Alices mom looked out the window and told her that her father was home.And then she went to unlock the door.  
  
"Hi dad." Alice greeted as he walked through the door and went to the hall to hang up his coat."How was work?''  
  
"It went preety good." He replied in a cheerful voice.  
  
Just as Alice went to go back to making hamburger patties the lights started flickering.Alice looked across the road through the window and saw that no other house was flickering.  
  
"What is happening?" The whole family asked.  
  
Then they told Alices dad ( Matt ) about the mysterious phone call.Then about the lights.They had no clue what was happening.Maby the guy on the phone didn't have the wrong number.Maby he had something to do with the lights.No one knew.  
  
It wasn't a big town they lived in and stuff like this usually didn't happen.Everyone thought the town was safe.But they were wrong.Or atleast they thought everyone was wrong, they weren't quite sure yet.But the family hoped the town was still safe.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Alice got her back pack ready and ate her eggs on toast.Then she got ready to go off for school.She had 1 mile to walk in the morning to get to school.She took the main road until she got to Browns pt. road.Then she took a left into the ally and finished walking to school on a dirt road.  
  
"By mom." She said.  
  
Her dad had already left for work so it was only her and her mom home.  
  
Alice started walking twards the ally were she would turn and walk tward the school.As she turned into the ally ahead of her a little ways was a stranger.He had black hair, a pale face, and he had a black over coat on.He was wearing white pants and a white t-shirt under the long jacket.His eyes were deep.As she walked up slowly on the other side of the side walk were he wasn't he said " Were have you been?''  
  
It was the guy on the phone with the deep voice.And just as she thought he was a stranger.Emediatly as she heard him say those words she ran.And as she was running he started running after her.  
  
"Help!" Alice shouted.And as soon as she started screaming he left.But she did not know because she ran all the way to school without ever looking back.  
  
When she got to school she was early becaus she had run.But that was fine because she wanted to sit a while and catch her breath.She also had stomach cramps from running so much.  
  
Eventually the other walkers came and also the buses.  
  
Alice was in her last class when she realized that her parents wouldn't be home and that she would have to walk home!She started to tremble at the tought,To know someone was after her.  
  
When school got out she had a plan all made.She was not going to take the ally home.Or the main road.She would walk through the woods, and come up to the back door to her house.Then hopefully the man would not see her.  
  
While she was walking she heard no noise.Great she tought to herself, I am safe.She had only a quarter mile left to walk when she heard a bush shake.Alice bolted home.It could have been an animal but she could take no chances.  
  
When she got home she ran into the house and locked it tight.Then out of no where she heard" Ring, Ring." It was the phone once more.Alice thought to herself I will never pick up the phone while it's ringing.Not if my life depended on it.  
  
The phone kept ringing and Alice never answered it.Eventually the phone stopped ringing and Alice picked it up to call the police, but when Alice picked it up the voice said " Hello again." When she heard this she dialed 9-1-1.And when the police answered she gave them the details where she lived and described what the man had looked like.And the police said they would be right over."Thank god." Alice thought to herself.  
  
When the cop cars drove in she opened the door for them.The police did a search around the house, in the woods, and in the ally.They found the guy in the woods behind her house where she had walked home from school.He was put in jail with a sentance of 1 year . 


End file.
